Te siento
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Bueno, después de mil años por fin he subido una de mis histrias, es un PansyRon. Espero sus reviews


**Te siento**

Bueno es 2 de diciembre y son las 11:40 PM y la verdad no tengo mucho sueño que digamos y la Sra. Inspirancia me ha comenzado a atacar así que comenzare este mini song-fic con esta canción de Floricienta que me gusta mucho. No prometo nada pero le pondré todo el corazón a esta historia OK? Estará dedicada a 4 personas muy especiales primeramente para mis hermanis del alma Monse y Aly, para mi little sis Kenia y por ultimo pero igual de importante Gin, simplemente por que la quiero y la extraño mucho, bueno esta historia será un Pansy-Ron un poco triste (por la canción) y que espero sea de su agrado sin mas les dejo un beso y las quiero mucho, mucho OK? Lynette P. Broderick

Lo notaba raro, tenía días evadiendo sus preguntas, sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero que era por que no le tenía confianza y se lo decía, por que era tan difícil hablar, le sentía tan extraño, como si le ocultara algo, como si ya no existiera confianza entre ellos, no supo que era lo que le preocupaba, sencillamente lo dejo pasar sin notar que se le comenzaba a escapar de las manos.

"**Me desperté llorando, soñé que no volvías que no llegaba a tiempo quizá, quizá a tu despedida"**

Cuando despertó ya se había ido, lo sabía, sabía que el no regresaría lo sentía, ese presentimiento la había impacientado todo el día ese dolor en su corazón le decía que el no regresaría, que estaba esperando el momento preciso para dejarla, pero por que lo había hecho, si ella solamente lo había amado toda la vida simplemente se entregaba a el en cuerpo y alma, y como le pagaba con el abandono y el dolor. Se levanto y se puso su bata rosada, el armario se veía mas vació sin su ropa su habitación se sentía mas vacía sin el, su vida comenzaba a sentirse más vacía sin el. El teléfono sonó-bueno-que hay Pansy?-suspiro-nada nuevo como has estado Hermi y los niños?-muy bien ya sabes cada día mas latosos-me alegro y Blaise como esta no lo he visto-pues ya sabes con muchísimo trabajo-que bueno-oye te llamaba para invitarte esta noche a cenar, que dices?-ah...la verdad-no me vayas a decir que tienes otro compromiso por que no te creo-la rubia dudo por un momento-de acuerdo-perfecto te esperamos a lasa 8:00 aquí en la casa-OK, nos vemos-bye-colgó el teléfono con desgana, no quería ir sabía que le preguntarían por él, y que les diría? Trato de despejar su mente, de pensar en otra cosa, en pensar como reorganizaría su vida.

Entro en la ducha, el agua caía lentamente sobre su esbelto cuerpo, mientras una maraña de pensamientos la invadía. ¿Qué había hecho mal, que?

"**Las lagrimas saladas surcaban mis mejillas, mi carita empapada de sueños, de sueños que morían"**

El auto corría a más de 130 Km/h aún no podía creer de lo que había sido capaz, como había dejado a la única mujer que en realidad había amado, como había sido tan cobarde como para enfrentarla, por que era tan difícil decirle simplemente que la amaba y que no la abandonaría por que? El móvil sonó-bueno-hola Ron-Hermione que sorpresa, como estas?-muy bien gracias y tu?- mejor imposible-me alegro, oye te llamo para invitarte a una reunión hoy en mi casa, ya hable con Pan, y aceptó solo faltas tú, que dices?-bueno Herm, la verdad…-por favor Ron todos vendrán, incluso Harry y Lynette (n.a: bueno algo bueno tenia que sacar no?) por favor!!-de acuerdo-OK te esperamos aquí a las 8:00-OK nos vemos-bye-había mentido no iría, no podía verla, no podría tenerla cerca sin tener ganas de besarla, de abrazarla… De decirle la verdad…

El avión salía a las 5:30 todavía podía arrepentirse y salir corriendo tras de ella, podía cambiar el destino de los dos, pero sabía que lo que hacía, lo hacía por los dos-pasajeros del vuelo 213B favor de presentarse en la sala de abordaje D-no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca. Camino con pesadumbre a la sala, se registro y preparo su pasaporte-bienvenido a bordo señor-gracias-el asistente reviso rápidamente los papeles de Ronald-buen viaje señor-gracias-sabía que estaba poniendo en juego su relación con Pansy, pero lo que hacía lo haría por ella…

"**Te siento en ese beso que no fue, te siento en las ausencias, te siento en los escombros de este amor, que me lleno de penas, te siento en el olvido, te siento en el recuerdo, te siento en cada parte, te siento en todo el cuerpo…"**

Era imposible eso no le podía estar pasando a ella, tal vez antes hubiera sido una buena noticia, pero en estos momentos lo era, pero ya no como lo hubiera sido si él estuviera estado a su lado, como le haría, como lo explicaría, como le diría? Y si pensaba que era solo un chantaje para que no la dejara? Lo mejor era guardarse esa noticia para ella, y decir la verdad a su debido tiempo, pero cuando sería eso?? Su sueño máximo, convertido en realidad y no lo podía compartir con el hombre que amaba, unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la rubia chica no le podría decir que sería papá…

Ahogada en su propio llanto decidió que lo mejor era esperar, esperar a que el tiempo le dijera, que haría, como solucionaría sus problemas. Se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y miro el reloj de pared, las 6:30, sabía que no le podía fallar a Hermione, decidió que lo mejor era olvidar sus problemas por un momento y tratar de pasar un buen momento en compañía de sus más queridos amigos. Entro en la habitación, camino hacía el armario y saco un lindo vestido palo de rosa, el mismo que Ron le había regalado…los sentimientos son los recuerdos más poderoso de la mente y Pansy lo sabía…

"**No importaran las formas ni la piel que te pongas, ni cuando y donde, como ni en donde ni el nombre que te nombra…"**

El avión ya había despegado, por la ventana daba una ultima mirada a Londres, por un buen tiempo no estaría ahí, no recorrería sus calles junto a ella, ni hablarían del maravilloso futuro que les esperaba juntos-señor se le ofrece que le traiga algo?-no estoy bien, disculpe me podría traer el periódico?-la azafata sonrió y asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Como le podía explicar que todo estaba cambiando, que ella estaba cambiando, que el ya no era el mismo, tenía tanto miedo de perderla, de perderla sin que ella supiera lo que de verdad estaba pasando, se sentía tan perdido, y a ella tan lejos de el, un terrible dolor de cabeza se comenzaba a apoderar de el, como se lo explicaría a Pan como le diría, que su tiempo juntos se estaba terminando, y no era su culpa…

La casa de Hermione era una de las más bonitas de toda la cuadra, estaba en el medio de la calle y estaba rodeada de muchos automóviles. Pansy bajo de su Audi rojo y toco a la puerta.

-Pansy!!-un chico muy alto y moreno recibió a la rubia efusivamente-Blaise!!, tanto tiempo sin verte!-lo mismo digo, pasa ya solo falta Ron-Ron?-la rubia trato de sonar indiferente-si Pan, pero pasa Harry trajo a su prometida-en serio? Hasta que se digno en traerla!!-era una gran actriz le dolía el saber que el no llegaba sabía que en parte era por ella, pero…-Pansy!-un chico muy alto y de penetrantes ojos verdes saludo a la rubia-Harry! Tanto tiempo sin verte-lo mismo digo, te ves fabulosa-gracias, es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo-todos los presentes rieron con la broma-ven para que te presente a Lyne (n.a: jajaja, si soy yo…) Pansy siguió al moreno hasta la sala-Pan!!-Hermi, te ves hermosa-gracias-pasa estas en tu casa-gracias-vamos Pan ella es Lynette Broderick-una hermosa joven de pequeños ojos café y delgada figura (n.a: soñar no cuesta nada!!) saludo a la rubia-he oído mucho acerca de ti-espero que sean cosas buenas, me puedo sentar aquí?-claro-quiero preguntarle a tu novia como atrapo al soltero más codiciado-

En realidad Pansy estaba pasando un momento muy agradable en casa de Hermione, todos sus antiguos amigos estaban ahí…pero le faltaba él-y Ron no va a venir?-pregunto el moreno, haciendo que Pansy se incomodara un poco-me dijo que si vendría, pero ya sabes como es-tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle quien era su misteriosa novia-las manos le habían comenzado a sudar-sí a mi también me comento algo, pero bueno ya será para la otra-la rubia se quedo callada, sufría en silencio, pero lo peor estaba por ocurrir…

"**Por que se que estas cerca, te siento en carne viva, me desperté llorando, y supe, y supe que hoy volvías…"**

-De quien es este celular?-mío Hermi, por qué?-ha estado sonando desde hace como media hora-en ese momento el móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente-disculpen-La rubia salió al jardín y contestó-diga-Pansy Parkinson?-sí, quien habla?-soy el agente Crewe, me temo que le tengo malas noticias-fue tan rápido, en solo cinco segundos su mundo dio un giro de 360 grados, no podía ser, eso no le podía estar pasando a ella-lo siento mucho-las manos le temblaban, el celular se le cayo de la mano y ella se derrumbo, no podía ser posible, nada tenía sentido, sin notarlo la rubia cayo desmayada…

Despertaba, todo era tan confuso, que hacía en una habitación de hospital?-Pansy estas bien!!-una chica pelirroja se acerco a ella y la abrazo efusivamente-pensamos que…-Ginny que me paso, que hago aquí?-pues…-la pelirroja se quedo en silencio y Pansy recordó todo de golpe-Ginny donde esta Ron?-las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los azules ojos de la chica-Pan, él…no se como decirte esto, ni siquiera yo lo he asimilado, él…-no había sido un sueño, era cierto, Ronald estaba muerto-a todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa-en ese momento la rubia noto que la más pequeña de los Weasley se veía 40 años mayor, tenía el rostro demacrado y parecía haber llorado demasiado-Pansy, el te amaba…-la rubia miro a Ginny, como lo sabía?-Ginny como lo supiste?-no importa ya-por favor…-él me lo confeso antes de subirse a ese maldito avión-unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los bellos ojos de la pelirroja- no quería que te enteraras-enterarse de que?-enterarme de que?-Pan…él estaba enfermo, los medímagos le habían dicho que ya no había nada que hacer, que disfrutara el poco tiempo que le quedaba, pero no se dio por vencido, quería casarse contigo, tener una familia…-la voz de la pelirroja se quebró-iba a Nueva York, tomaría un tratamiento experimental, algunos medímagos estaban muy optimistas, pero eso ya no importa hoy…-Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente-te quería-Pansy también lloraba, todo tenía sentido, su ausencia, su preocupación, por que no se lo había dicho, porque no tuvo la confianza de decírselo, por que??. Las 2 lloraban, sabían que ya no tenía caso hacerlo, pero tenían que sacar todo ese dolor que tenían en sus corazones.

Pansy salió del hospital esa misma mañana, Ginny y ella llegaron juntas al funeral de Ronald, en su vida había visto a tanta gente tan triste, Molly lloraba sonoramente en el hombro de Harry, mientras Arthur montaba guardia al lado del féretro de Ron, Ginny corrió al lado de Draco quien cargaba a su pequeña hija en brazos. (n.a: perdónenme por ser tan cruel, pero es necesario para que pueda terminar este triste fic…)

La rubia avanzo decidida al féretro, ahí estaba él, el amor de su vida, se veía tan apacible, como si estuviera dormido, Lynette se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. La rubia volteo y abrazo a Lynette mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente-lo siento mucho- la chica trato de alejarla del féretro, Pansy estaba entrando en un shock nervioso, se soltó rápidamente de la chica y se acerco nuevamente a el-por que me hiciste esto Ron?! por que?!-la gente comenzaba a voltear a ver la escena-por que nos dejas solos!! Por que?!-Harry se acerco y abrazo a Pansy haciéndola retroceder, la rubia lo abrazo y siguió con su lastimero llanto-estoy embarazada Harry-el moreno no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo que su mejor amigo había muerto, una bronco aspiración, según los muggles. Costó un buen rato tranquilizar a Pansy, sin embargo todo sigue su curso, el entierro fue horrible, Molly estaba inconsolable y Pansy estaba en otro mundo, todos comenzaban a irse, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer-Pansy nos vamos?-no Herm, aún no, te veo en la Madriguera-segura??-la rubia asintió y mostró su mejor sonrisa, Hermione asintió y alcanzo a Blaise. Pansy camino por el borde de la fosa y se sentó en el pasto frente a él -hola Ron, sabes, hoy sería nuestro aniversario, hoy cumpliríamos 4 años juntos, quieres saber cual era tu regalo??-de su bolsillo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la rubia saco una pequeña hoja de papel y la dejo encima de la fosa-Feliz aniversario Ron!!-se levanto llorando, mientras la lluvia mojaba la hoja de papel, la primera foto de su hijo, pensando en su incierto futuro, siguió su camino…

"**Te siento en ese beso que no fue, te siento en las ausencias, te siento en los escombros de este amor, que me lleno de penas, te siento en el olvido, te siento en el recuerdo, te siento en cada parte, te siento en todo el cuerpo…"**

(n.a: estamos a 4 días del año nuevo y yo estoy más que feliz de pasar un año más con ustedes, niñas, las quiero y extraño muchísimo!! Feliz año nuevo!!...Ah, una recomendación escuchen el nuevo disco de LODVG y de Fall out boy, están geniales…un besito)

Ding dong-el timbre sonaba en la Madriguera, mientras la lluvia arreciaba a cada segundo y mojaba a una triste Pansy Parkinson-perdón Pansy, pasa-Molly recibió a la rubia, se veía totalmente devastada, con un enorme peso sobre sus hombros-los demás están en la sala, pasa-Molly, puedo hablar con usted??-claro que ocurre y acuérdate, háblame de tú-Pansy sonrió incomoda, mientras de su bolso sacaba una hoja similar a la que había dejado en el cementerio-Molly, estoy embarazada-Molly la abrazo y lloro en su hombro-muchas felicidades, a Ron le hubiera dado muchísimo gusto saberlo-Molly se separo y ella bajo la mirada-Molly…Ron es el padre--la rubia sollozo-no se lo pude decir…yo…-pero Molly no dijo nada, simplemente abrazo a Pansy-Molly yo lo amaba, lo amaba…-lo se, y él a ti, él a ti-ambas mujeres lloraron juntas, Pansy le contó los mejores 4 años de su vida, los años que paso a lado del hombre más maravilloso del planeta, al lado de su hijo-no entiendo por que no me lo dijo…-a nosotros nos lo dijo esa misma mañana, vino a verme y me contó lo de ustedes, su intención de recuperarse para…-para que, Molly?-para…casarse contigo-fue como un balde de agua fría, el de verdad la amaba, no la había abandonado, simplemente quería lo mejor para los dos-vamos Pansy, creo que los demás se preguntaran donde estamos…-si tiene razón-la rubia se limpio un poco las lagrimas del rostro y siguió a Molly hasta la sala. Estaban Hermione y Blaise, Ginny y Draco y por lógica, Lynette y Harry-pensamos que ya no vendrías-la rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala, sin embrago se notaba que había llorado-estas bien, Pan?-Harry sacó a la rubia de su ensimismamiento-mejor imposible, Harry, mejor imposible-todos pasaron un momento agradable recordando a Ron, hablaron de lo despistado que siempre fue, de lo tímido que era, de su afición a los Chudley Cannons, su preocupación por la familia y el amor que le tenía a la vida…cuando comenzaban a irse Molly detuvo a Pansy en la puerta-hoy me encuentro atrapada entre 2 sentimientos, el más doloroso de mi vida y uno de los más felices, se que a Ron le hubiera llenado de gusto el saber que sería padre y por lo que a mi respecta hoy me has hecho muy feliz-Pansy abrazo a Molly-gracias, yo no se como pagarle a la vida este regalo-no gracias a ti, por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo, por enseñarle que la vida sin amor no es vida, gracias-la rubia salió de la Madriguera mucho más segura que antes sin embargo ese sentimiento de soledad comenzaba a embargarla.

Entro en su casa, la casa que habitaron juntos, la que estaba llena de recuerdos, en la que quería ver crecer a su hijo, en la que recordaría cada momento de su vida al lado de él.

El tiempo es un buen aliado, y a Pansy le había ayudado mucho, había hablado con sus amigos respecto al padre de su hijo y la habían comprendido sin reprocharle nada, sin embargo el tiempo se va volando y su avanzado embarazo ya casi no le permitía salir de su casa, pero Molly la visitaba con bastante frecuencia, así como Hermione y Ginny, quienes le habían estado ayudando a saber más de bebes.

Después de la boda de Harry en la que por cierto, Pansy había sido testigo, el doctor había dado ordenes de no dejarla sola, por lo que, Molly se había ido unos días a su casa, juntas arreglaron el cuarto del bebe, tejieron chambritas, como un par de abuelitas y Pansy se sintió parte de una verdadera familia por primera vez en su vida-buenos días Pan-buenos días Molly-como dormiste hoy?- no pude dormir, este hermoso bebe ya no me deja, creo que quiere ser karateka-las dos mujeres rieron-Ron también se movía mucho-en serio?-si él…-pero ya no pudo saber que hacía él un terrible dolor se apodero de ella forzándola a dar un grito de dolor-Pansy estas bien??-no, creo que su nieto ya quiere conocerla…

Pansy tuvo un hermoso niño de enormes ojos azules y abundante cabello pelirrojo, era el vivo retrato de Ron, Molly se encargo de avisarle a todos sus amigos.

La fueron a visitar al hospital, Blaise y Hermione, quienes llegaron esa misma tarde con un hermoso arreglo de flores y Harry y Lynette llegaron con el primer regalo oficial del bebe, una hermosa cobija de color azul, que ella misma había tejido.

La vida comenzaba a sonreírle de nuevo, Peyton estaba creciendo maravillosamente, era uno de los chicos más listos de Howgarts y la llenaba de orgullo, por su parte Pansy, tenía bastante trabajo en el ministerio, y sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarla…pero lo más importante era que Ron los cuidaba desde donde quiera que estuviera…

"**Te siento en ese beso que no fue, te siento en las ausencias, te siento en los escombros de este amor, que me lleno de penas, te siento en el olvido, te siento en el recuerdo, te siento en cada parte, te siento en todo el cuerpo…"**

Fin de la historia

Bueno pues espero que si haya sido de su agrado, esta historia me gusto mucho, aunque haya matado a Ron precioso, pero bueno me gusto el hecho de que Pansy haya conocido realmente el amor, perdón es que ando de cursi estos días ya saben, mis problemas existenciales…bueno pues ya saben que las quiero muchísimo a todas y que las extraño mucho más, así que un besito y nos estamos leyendo…Lynette P. Broderick, orgullosa integrante del KK´s club.

28/diciembre/2006


End file.
